Whiskey Lullaby
by Unforgiven Mistress
Summary: Harry and Draco break up, based around the song Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisly and Alyson Krauss


I warn you know, you are going to cry!  
  
A/N I don't know how to do italics so sorry! The first sentence is the song  
  
He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
  
"I'm Sorry" Draco said, "I can't see you anymore".  
  
Harry stared at him in bitter amazement, not believing what he was hearing, watching as Draco turned his back and with out another word disappeared into the night  
  
He broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget.  
  
The sadness was consuming as he watched Draco carry on with his normal life like nothing ever happened, his heart broke every time he saw him smile  
  
We watched him drink his pain away A little bit at a time.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched Harry as he downed another fire whisky and asked for another one. They shook their heads, knowing they couldn't do anything about it  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind.  
  
As Harry downed another fire whiskey his thoughts strayed to a time when he and Draco had gotten so drunk they wound up naked in the middle of the street, 'fun times' he thought bitterly downing another glass.  
  
Until the night he put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
Harry had enough; the nagging memory of his lost lover was slowly driving him insane. He looked around for something to stop the pain, and found a gun lying in the desk drawer, Draco always had one with him. His heart sped up and clenched and hurriedly scrawled a note and took the gun from the drawer, holding it before him he inspected it. Then he held it to his temple and blew the memories away.  
  
He finally drank away his memory life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow.  
  
"Hey mate" Ron said walking through the door, his face paled considerably.  
  
"Ron what is it!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Don't look 'Mione, just call the police....Don't look!" He said as she looked over his shoulder  
  
"Oh dear god...no...oh god please no!" She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Ron gulped heavily and turned away, he spotted a piece of paper lying near Harry.  
  
With a note that says 'I'll love him till I die'.  
  
Ron picked up the piece of paper "Hermione" Ron whispered, handing the paper to her.  
  
She read it over "Oh god.... Draco...oh god...please no..."she sank to her knees as she stared at her best friend.  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
  
Hermione stared at the somber faces of practically the whole of the Wizarding world. She knew she had caught a glance of Draco hiding in the shadows but she didn't say anything, he had every right to be there, but everyone blamed him. They were burying him beneath a Willow tree, his favorite tree, the tree he used to sit under with Draco and she heard Draco softly in the distance all though no one else did.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed herself.  
  
There was always rumors about why the boy who lived killed him self. They all ended with the same conclusion 'Draco'. He wouldn't deny it was his fault. He knew it was, just as much as he knew he still loved Harry, no matter how hard he tried not to. He watched him out of the corner of his eye every chance he got. If his father hadn't threatened him with things so unimaginable, he and Harry would probably be married now. But he was afraid of his father.  
  
For years and years he tried to hide the whisky on his breath.  
  
He drank Fire Whisky after Fire Whisky trying to make his pain go away, knowing he should live with it, He knew Hermione was watching him. His own little Guardian Angel, she never moved towards him, never said anything. Just watched over him.  
  
He finally drank his pain away a little at a time but he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind.  
  
The pain had slowed down to a dull roar, but he was plagued with thoughts of bright green eyes and a killer smile. His thoughts drifted to his father and how he had threatened him with so many things even the Gods cringed.  
  
Until the night he put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
  
He pulled out the gun he kept in the desk drawer and examined it, he let a silent prayer cross his lips before pulling the trigger and slumping on his bed.  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life.  
  
Hermione opened the door, that was left slightly ajar "Draco?" she asked softly "oh my god! No please not again...no god please no" she sobbed, she grabbed his cold hand in her own, that when she saw Harry's picture firmly clutched in his hand "what have they done?" she whispered to herself.  
  
We laid him next to him beneath the Willow, while the angels sang a whisky lullaby.  
  
The funeral was held the next; again Hermione stared at the somber faces. Harry's picture, the one Draco had been clutching, was laid on top of the grave and then they placed Draco next to Harry beneath the Willow, because true love never dies. Hermione sang the same tune Draco had at Harry's funeral all that time ago.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la 


End file.
